


senpai's treat

by softintelligence



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, kise ryouta is a big loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/pseuds/softintelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise catches Kasamatsu rejecting a girl and Kasamatsu punishes him with a hard work out, but then takes him out for steak. Suddenly--</p>
<p>"Let me show you how a senpai treats his kouhai."</p>
            </blockquote>





	senpai's treat

Kise is walking back to his homeroom when he catches Kasamatsu's voice from the stairs. He inches closer to them, hiding in the shadows, and his heart stops when he hears what Kasamatsu is saying.

"Sorry," Kasamatsu is saying, and he sounds gentler than normal. He doesn't sound like he usually does when he's kicking Kise's ass. "But I have to focus on basketball. I can't right now."

Then, a girl's voice. Kise recognizes her voice as one of the seniors who shows up to their baskteball games, but instead of shouting "Kise!" like all the other girls do, she's the one who usually shouts, "Kasamatsu-san! Kasamatsu-san!"

Kise holds back a gasp. So then--this is a love confession! Kise's received lots of those; girls calling him out to the stairs all shy, or leaving him notes in his footlocker to meet him behind the school at a certain time--and of course, he turns them down. He's given the same excuses as Kasamatsu, too, but they weren't really that true. It wasn't like Kise couldn't multitask.

"I see," the senior says. "I heard you were cold-hearted, but I suppose seeing is believing." Kise hears a rustle, and then she steps down the stairs. She's not crying, and she doesn't see him.

Kasamatsu sighs. "Damn it!"

Kise knows he should leave right now, but he can't. He's frozen to the spot. So, Kasamatsu gets those kinds of confessions too. He knows he shouldn't feel relieved--Kasamatsu is his senpai, but that's all, he's not Kise's "anything else"--but he does. 

"I know you're there, Kise," Kasamatsu says.

Oh, shit. Kise slinks out from behind the corner and smiles bashfully. "Sorry, I heard your voice, and I just had to come hear senpai." He runs a hand through his hair for effect.

Kasamatsu scowls. The kindness in his voice is gone. "Go back to class," he says. "I'll see you at practice."

Kise frowns a little. He looks at the floor and drags his feet away. Kasamatsu never falls for his tricks; if anything, Kasamatsu is always brushing him off as a buffoon.

*

Of course, on the court, things are different. Kasamatsu and Kise are equals; Kasamatsu has refined skill and talent, and Kise has raw potential--two aspects of each other that go hand-in-hand. Kasamatsu coached him with hard words and less-than-gentle taps, but Kise shows Kasamatsu the possibility of growth and improvement.

But today, Kasamatsu is even harder than usual. No "Good jobs" or even "that was all right." Simply yelling and pushing, and by the end of practice Kise is dripping sweat and maybe, just a little, two or three tears. Kasamatsu pushed him hard, and Kise feels it in his bones.

"What'd you do?" Moriyama asked. "He's in an even worse mood than usual."

Kise feels a dark cloud hang over him. "Divine retribution," he mumbles. 

Kasamatsu comes up to him in the locker room and sighs. "Let's go for dinner," he says. "Your mom isn't going to be home tonight, right?"

"Ah, yeah, she's planning another fashion show," Kise said. He grinned. "Maybe she'll invite me to be in it!"

Kasamatsu just looked at him.

"No, no, of course she won't," Kise said, laughing. His mother didn't really invite him to fashion shows, simply because the fashion shows she planned had more adults; no high school students like him. "Where do you want to get dinner?"

"I'll take you out for steak," Kasamatsu said.

"I feel special." Kise grinned.

Kasamatsu just kicked him in the ass--again.

*

"Do you have a girl that you like?"

Kise almost drops his fork and knife. "What?" He takes a bite of his steak to delay any answers he can potentially give--all of them embarrassing, of course. 

"You heard me just fine," Kasamatsu says.

Kise continues chewing, rather ungracefully. He's glad no one has recognized him.

Kasamatsu sighs. "I asked you if you have a girl that you like," he said, a little more slowly.

Kise swallowed. "Um." He stares at his steak. "Um. Sort of."

"Sort of? You have a girl that you sort of like?" Kasamatsu raises an eyebrow, and then shakes his head, clearing the expression for one of disbelief instead. "Freshmen."

"What about you?" Kise asks, smiling. "Do you have a girl that you like, senpai?"

Kasamatsu narrows his eyes at Kise. "Do you think that's a question you should really be asking your senior?"

Kise sinks in his seat. "No."

"So you sort of have a girl that you like," Kasamatsu repeats.

Oh shit. "Um, sort of," Kise says. "We can't be together." When Kasamatsu just looks at him to go on, he mumbles out an answer, "There's an age difference. I'm too young." He feels his face go red. If Kasamatsu even gets a hint as to the "mysterious senior" that Kise thinks he will die.

"Oh," Kasamatsu says. "Hm. Well, I'm in a similar situation. But I'm too old. Since I'm graduating next year, there's no point in starting a relationship, since I'll be forgotten."

Kise slams his fist on the table, startling everyone around them. "That's not true, senpai! Anyone would be lucky to start a relationship with you! Anyone! Anyone!"

Kasamatsu quiets him down by kicking him under the table--hard. That's going to bruise later. "Thanks," he says, "but I don't think everyone feels the same way."

"Have you confessed yet?" Kise asks.

"No, I haven't said anything," Kasamatsu says. He regards his fork thoughtfully. "Are you going to finish your steak?"

"No," Kise says, "there's too much."

Kasamatsu takes the rest of his steak without another word, and Kise calls for a refill of his water. "Senpai," Kise says, but Kasamatsu raises his hand to stop him.

"Kise," Kasamatsu says. "Since you and I are in the same predicament . . . let's say you and I go back to your place and comfort each other."

Kise is glad he's not eating anymore, or he would be choking on his steak right about now.

*

Kise says "yes," tentatively. Kasamatsu just pats him on the back and says, "It's okay if you don't want to. You can change your mind."

"No, I want to!" Kise tries not to sound too eager and fails miserably. He stares at the road ahead of them and wishes his apartment wasn't so far away. "I mean--I want to. I just didn't know that senpai--swung that way."

"You didn't hear the rumors?"

Of course Kise's heard the rumors. But to bring them up would be rude. "No," Kise says.

"Don't lie to your senpai," Kasamatsu says easily. "Is your sister home?"

"She says she's staying at a friend's," Kise says. "So it's okay."

"Okay," Kasamatsu says. He leans over while they're walking and whispers into Kise's ear. "Let me show you how a senpai treats his kouhai."

Kise wishes that didn't make his dick go stiff, but it does. "Oh," Kise says. He's glad it's dark and tries to think of something--anything--that will make it go away. He quickly and silently apologizes to Midorima before thinking of him in a speedo, which seems to vastly improve his--problem.

Kasamatsu smirks. "Don't tell you fell for such a cheesy line," he says.

Kise blushes. "No," he says. "It's just that you sounded so serious! It was embarrassing! Senpai never sounds so serious about something--like that--!!"

"I'm serious," Kasamatsu says. His sentence hangs, and Kise waits for it--waits for the about you that's supposed to come at the end, but it never comes.

They walk the rest of the way in silence.

*

Kasamatsu wastes no time looking at his apartment--nothing's changed, really--and focuses more on herding Kise into his own room. Kise barely has enough time to drop his bag to the floor before Kasamatsu is gently directing him onto the bed and kissing him.

It's not Kise's first kiss, but it's his first _real_ kiss. He doesn't know what to do with his tongue or his lips or his mouth or _anything_ , and he keeps bumping into Kasamatsu's nose. "It's okay," Kasamatsu whispers. His breath is hot and it also smells like steak, but Kise thinks he can forgive that for how his body is burning just by being so close to Kasamatsu right now. "It's okay."

Kise kisses Kasamatsu back, awkward and wet and sloppy, because he doesn't want it to be just okay, he wants it to be _perfect_ , great--he wants to please Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu laughs and pushes him down against the bed.

"Are you trying to overtake me, freshman?" Kasamatsu's grin is predatory and Kise's dick is just about ready to bust through his slacks.

Kasamatsu leans down and kisses him some more as he unbuckles and undoes the button to Kise's pants. Kise reaches down to touch himself, but Kasamatsu knocks his hand away. "Wait your turn," he says, undoing his own pants, and Kise stares up at Kasamatsu as he reaches over the bed to his backpack, where he pulls out two condoms and a tube of lube.

"It's easier to clean up," Kasamatsu says. He rips the condom packages open and slides it down Kise's cock. Kasamatsu watches his hand pull the condom down, and Kise watches Kasamatsu, and somehow just--the look of concentration on Kasamatsu's face is just so--so--

"I see," Kasamatsu says. "That's impressive."

Kise blushes. "Shut up," he says. 

Kasamatsu is suddenly on top of him, pinning him down, and Kise's breath hitches when he feels Kasamatsu's hard dick against his. And then Kasamatsu is holding his dick, in his fist, rubbing it up and down, and something slick slides down to his thighs. 

"It's lube," Kasamatsu says. 

"Oh," Kise says. 

"Help me out here." Kasamatsu leans down and kisses him gently. "Give me your hand."

Kise holds out his hand and Kasamatsu drops a generous amount of slick, clear liquid on it. "Now what?" Kise asks, staring at how shiny it is.

Kasamatsu sighs in frustration. "Now you take my cock and jack it off," he says. 

Kise blushes. He feels mortified. "That's so--you're so--" But Kasamatsu grabs Kise's hand and places it on Kasamatsu's _very_ hard dick, and Kise almost dies inside. He's touching his senpai's dick, and his senpai is--his senpai is--is--

"Hey," Kasamatsu says, stroking Kise, his fist tight, and Kise's attention snaps back to him. "Move your hand." 

Kise bites his lip, screwing his eyes shut. He slicks Kasamatsu's cock to the same rhythm Kasamatsu is to his, and he hears Kasamatsu sigh into his ear.

"Yeah," Kasamatsu whispers into his ear. "Just like that. Yeah . . It's good, Kise . . ." 

"Say my name again, senpai," Kise says.

"Don't call me senpai," Kasamatsu says. "Not right now." But he bites Kise's earring and says, "Kise. Kise. Kise. Kise. Yeah. Faster."

Kise tries to copy Kasamatsu's pace, but he's never done this before and Kasamatsu is just whispering his name in his ear like a prayer, his cock feels so good-- "Senpai--senpai--it's so good, so good--!"

All Kise can think--feel--is Kasamatsu's hand, his hips thrusting into it, and then suddenly, his body going limp against the sheets. He feels so tired and sleepy, but he tries to stay awake even with his eyes closed. "Senpai," he mumbles.

"Freshmen," Kasamatsu says, and Kise thinks there's something gentle in his voice until Kasamatsu yells, "Oi! Kise!" and kicks him out of bed.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Kise rubs his ass. "What was that for!"

Kasamatsu starts listing off the reasons on his fingers. "You were too impatient! You didn't listen to me! You kept calling me senpai! _You didn't let me finish either!_ And--!" Kasamatsu glares at him. "Why didn't you just tell me you liked me!"

Kise blushes. "Um," he says.

"Freshmen," Kasamatsu says. He throws one of Kise's spare pillows at him and starts making himself comfortable in _Kise's_ bed. "You can sleep on the floor."

"Eh? Eh?" Kise stands up. "What! But, I want to sleep in _my_ bed! And how did you know that I liked you?"

"Anyone can tell," Kasamatsu says, his back to Kise. "You follow me around. You look happy when I reject a girl. And you ask me to say your name over and over again. Your punishment is sleeping on the floor. And take the condom off."

Oops. Kise tries to unroll it off, but it breaks and Kise has a very--unsightly--mess in front of him. "Senpai," he whines, "I don't know how to do this."

Kasamatsu snorts. "I threw mine in the trash," he says. "I'm sure you can figure out your problem."

Kise manages to get to the bathroom and clean himself up. When he returns, Kasamatsu has rolled over to face him. He opens the blanket. "Get in," Kasamatsu says.

"It's my bed," Kise says, but when Kasamatsu glares at him, he doesn't protest again. "So does this mean you like me?"

Kasamatsu stares at him. "Freshmen," he says, and kisses Kise once, hard, "can be so oblivious." 

He kicks Kise out of bed, again.

A maybe, then, Kise decides, and climbs into bed again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [High Stakes Entreatment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188077) by [factorielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/pseuds/factorielle)




End file.
